Prepared For
by HarrySullivan-Smith
Summary: Sarah is in the hospital and Luke Is searching around the basement.


Sarah stared up at the ceiling, and thought 'uh, why does being in the hospital have to be so boring!' She looked out the window, 'I've been fine for a while now, why won't they let me go home!' Then she thought she heard the nurse coming he was a young man, blond and seemed wary. This peculiar kind of weariness that comes only with working at a hospital but, otherwise he was pleasant He didn't come, she hadn't seen anyone for awhile, except for Harry who had stayed all night with her, and was sleeping in the arm chair. She didn't wish to wake him but, she enjoyed the company. To be fair she did keep him up a while talking into the night. He couldn't get a word in but, nodded at appropriate times and such. He had been there as soon as visitors were allowed and he hadn't left her side since. She mused that while she was sleeping he perhaps left to the cafeteria to eat and etc. Because whenever she was awake he tended to be there. She couldn't remember how long she had been here but, it seemed a very long time. She decided to stare out the window until she fell asleep again.

"Come here guys." Luke motioned for his friends to follow him down the staircase. "Luke, didn't your mum always say to stay out of the basement? What if there's something down there?" Clyde hesitatingly followed, despite his protest. "Yeah but, perhaps I've inherited her curiosity? Come on let's see take a look." He flipped the light switch, It was very dusty in some spots, and even dustier in others. There was a dresser and a closets worth of clothing hanging on a bar in the corner. Next to it was a King sized bed fully made, with one end table and lamp beside it. It seemed that it was half a bedroom. "What's going on down here Luke?" Rani said. Clyde rubbed some dust off a plaque on the wall. "The dust in here is over a decades worth I'm sure." Luke looked over at Clyde, "You're right Clyde but, why's this stuff all down here?" He noticed a picture frame on the end table."It's my mum." Clyde snatched the picture from Luke. "Whoa It Is but, she's very young here. Who's that?" Luke frowned, "I Don't know." The picture was of a much younger Sarah and a man with curly hair and sideburns. They were both affectionately petting the k-9.

Rani was across the small room investigating the hanging clothes by now. "Do you know if your mum was married? Luke?" Luke walked over to Clyde. "No, She never mentioned it, why?" Rani pointed at the clothes. "Well these are men's clothes." Luke went through them and recognized the jacket the man was wearing in the picture. "Harry Sullivan" Luke turned around "Harry?" Clyde pointed at the plaque from earlier "Know who he was? This says he was a doctor." Luke furrowed his brow in concentration "My mum mentioned him once, when she was naming me. She said she loved him, you think they were married?" Clyde waved his hands around "Were, is the word here Luke. You've never met him. You've barely even heard about him. I am sure they were married. Just, not now but, what i don't get is why would all of this be here? I mean think about it, this man's a doctor why would he leave his doctorate? or any of these clothes I'm not sure but, if you're in the military aren't you supposed to have your uniform?" Rani finished talking and Luke sighed with his friend. "This just isn't adding up huh?"

Sarah woke up, She was feeling quite better now she just wanted to leave this dreaded hospital. She noticed Harry wasn't sitting in the chair by the bed. She tried to get up but, had a bit of a problem with it. She nearly fell but, Harry must've come back without her noticing. He caught her and helped her up. She felt a pang of nostalgia and grabbed Harry. She hugged him for a while she was so happy to see him again. She looked up at him and kissed him. She hadn't felt like this in such a long time. He reached out for her hand, and placed her ring back on her finger. She smiled when she noticed he was wearing his. He smiled back at her, obviously happy to see her again as well. Harry laced his fingers around hers and they made their way out together.

Rani found something "Luke you have to see this." Luke stood shocked, "My mum's ring, she was wearing it, it can't be here." He stared at intensely until Clyde took it from him. "love forever, Sarah." Cyle read aloud, "I think they were married Luke." Luke looked very upset, "Then where is he now? He couldn't have just left my mum." He looked pained. Clyde hugged him "I know, it's ok not all divorces are the same Luke. They could've amicably separated there's no telling. It's all right Luke-" Clyde was cut off by the phone upstairs. Luke looked like a deer in the headlights . He ran upstairs to get the phone, he was back just as suddenly.

"She's gone." Clyde opened his arms expecting another hug. Luke was crying with great composure "When i stop, remind me to tell sky." He smiled, "That'll be difficult huh? I'll just have to make due." He paused, "Perhaps we can try and get in touch with uh Harry and let him know too. I suppose he has the matter his reason for leaving, he still should care some hmm?"

"Uhm, excuse me but, does a Harry Sullivan live here?" Luke was talking to an old man. "No, I bought the house from him about 46 years ago. Heard he was getting married and they chose her place. So i got this one from him. Sorry you can ask in town someone else might know." Luke looked a bit defeated, "Thanks well let's do that Rani."

Rani drove the way there and Luke fell asleep due, to his lack of it. "Uh Luke we're here." Rani was outside the car. Luke got out, it was late and very dark. Luckily they had some flashlights in the trunk."I had the honour of finding the place first. Because you were sleeping so follow me." He did as he was told, it was so pitch black he couldn't see anyway and had to hold Rani's hand. They stopped and he could sense her something was off."Here he is Luke." She placed her flashlight on the ground. "Harry Sullivan-Smith, Loving husband and doctor. October 28, 1944-October 28, 1986." Luke walked up to the headstone and gently put his hand on it. "He didn't leave her. He didn't leave her at least not purposely. It was his birthday. I wonder what happened." Rani put her hand on his shoulder "A heart attack Luke. I'm sorry." He looked astonished "How would you know?" She looked impassive "I found the letter in the end table later in the day. He was at home when it happened but, your mum wasn't." Luke grabbed Rani's hand and somberly smiled, "At least they're together again." She returned the smile and they made their way back to the car.


End file.
